


In His Mouth

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke are two best friends, but suddenly Luke stops talking to Michael, leaving the latter boy confused and hurt.</p><p>© 2015 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I co-wrote this story with lukeslyrics from Wattpad c:

Michael and Luke met on their first day of Year Six.

They were eleven years old at the time and, naturally, they were nervous for the first day of school, as most young kids are.

After the kids spent a nerve-racking half hour in their homerooms, a bell rang, and everyone went off to their first classes.

Michael walked into the class that his paper said to go to, and he saw slips of paper on each of the desks with names on them.

As he went around the room, he saw they were in alphabetical order, and he found his seat in the very back of the first row.

Not long after, a blond boy walked in with a fringe much like Michael's and his eyes scanned the room for his paper, stopping at the desk to the right of Michael's.

"Hi," the blond said when he sat down, looking at the pale boy and smiling as he did so. He had blue braces, but his teeth looked fine to Michael. "I'm Luke."

"Michael," Michael said. He then noticed the shirt Luke was wearing. "Wait, do you like Blink-182?"

"I wouldn't wear the shirt if I didn't."

"That band is one of my favorite bands of all time!"

And that's how the two became friends, bonding over bands. They had their first and last classes together, but they only sat next to each other in their first. And every day they would talk about something new, whether it had to do with a band or just anything in general.

They never got bored of talking to one another, and they always had things to talk about.

Even as the years went on and they gained more and more friends, they still made time for each other. Luke even blew off his girlfriend a few times for Michael.

So now, here they were, seventeen and soon to be starting their last year of high school.

They were still best friends--or, at least, Michael hoped.

\------

Luke had avoided Michael all summer, which worried the now brown-haired boy. (He liked to dye his hair a lot; it's what he was known for in school. People even bet on what his hair color would be next.)

Luke had stopped hanging out with Michael in mid-July, only texting him since, but that eventually ended as well. Every time Michael went over to the blond's house, his mom would just shrug, because she didn't know why her son was avoiding Michael. And every time he tried calling Luke, it would either go to voicemail or Luke would end the call after a few rings.

And so, here Michael was, in his homeroom in the first day of school, nervously biting his lip and staring at his phone.

He looked all around for Luke on his way to his homeroom, but he hadn't seen the tall blond. So now he was merely waiting to go to his classes and hoping Luke was in at least one of them.

He scoffed to himself and shook his head. Ever since the beginning of seventh grade, they'd known each other's schedules, but Luke wouldn't send Michael a picture of his schedule this year.

When the bell rang, Michael reluctantly put his phone away and slumped into his seat until the bell that signaled that class was over rang.

Then he was up and gone, looking around as he walked towards his first class.

He spotted a blond quiff through the masses of people, but he just kept on looking, because, even though what he could see of the person looked like Luke, Michael knew the blue-eyed boy had a fringe.

Up until his seventh class of the day, he hadn't spotted his friend anywhere, and he was beginning to wonder if Luke had moved without telling him or died.

But when he entered his seventh class and saw a familiar boy, he couldn't help but gape, not because he thought Luke was hot--he's straight, he would never think that, especially about his best friend--but because of how different he looked.

He'd gone from blue skinny jeans to black ones, his cheekbones were much more prominent than they were when Michael last saw him, and his hair was, in fact, styled in a quiff.

He wanted to slap himself, because he could have tried to talk to Luke earlier today when he saw the quiff, but, of course, he was too stupid to notice it was his friend.

Luke was facing slightly away from him, and Michael could only see the right side of his face.

He was talking to a girl who had her eyes glued to his lips and Michael walked over to the two, saying in an extremely sappy voice, "Hi, Lukey!"

Luke turned and when he saw Michael, his eyes widened and he tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but Michael saw what the girl must have been looking at, and his eyes went large.

"You got a fucking _lip stud?!_ " he asked.

Luke nodded timidly and before Michael could say anything else, the bell rang and the teacher was asking the kids to go to their seats.

The shorter boy had a hard time tearing his eyes away from his friend, and once he found his seat, he was right back to staring at Luke.

After the class, Luke rushed out of the room, but Michael caught his wrist before he could get any farther.

"Luke, why the fuck have you been avoiding me?" Michael questioned, and the hurt in his voice made Luke feel extremely guilty, but the blond just shook his head and yanked his wrist out of Michael's grip, turning and walking down the hall.

Michael didn't even bother to go after Luke, because, what was the use? He'd lost his best friend.

So the brunet sighed and walked the opposite way. Luke clearly didn't want to be anywhere near him, so what was the point of even trying to chase after him in the first place?

\------

The next two weeks were complete torture for Michael.

Luke would talk to everyone but the brunet, and every single freaking person he talked to would glance at his lips every once in a while.

Like, yay, whoop-dee-fucking-do, he got a lip stud.

The brown-haired boy didn't attempt to try to talk to Luke ever since Luke walked off two weeks ago. When he saw how hurt the blond looked, he didn't understand why. Luke had been the one to end their friendship, not him. So why would Luke even feel any pain at all?

Michael really wanted to know why his best friend of six years just suddenly stopped talking to him, but he didn't have a plan or anything.

Little did he know, he didn't need one.

It was Friday afternoon and Michael was lying in his bed, his phone in his hands while it was hovering above his face. All of a sudden, his small device decided that it was a good idea to fall from his hold and strike him in between his eyes.

"Fuck!" Michael cursed aloud as he shot up and brought a hand to where it hurt. He rubbed at the area and groaned in annoyance, standing up and grumbling curse words to himself.

He decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He could ask his mom to make food if she wasn't out with her friends. She had asked Michael to keep watch of the house until she got back. It wasn't like he had any plans to begin with anyway. He didn't exactly have anyone to hang out with.

The brunet swung open the refrigerator door and searched through for anything to eat. Even though the refrigerator was filled up with lots of food, it wasn't anything that Michael wanted to eat, so he announced that there was "no food in the fridge."

When a knock sounded from the door, Michael grew slightly puzzled because he wasn't expecting anyone to come over. It was probably some solicitor trying to sell stuff. Michael decided to ignore the door, close the fridge, and head back up to his room.

However, whoever was outside of the front door was persistent and continuously knocked on the door obnoxiously loud. Michael became fed up and finally stormed over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it wide open.

"I don't want to buy your shit!" he immediately snapped before he could take a good look at the person. But it wasn't a solicitor at his door, but someone he had least expected to show up.

Luke waved a hand at Michael, giving the brunet a smile that had his lips pressed together.

Michael couldn't help but stare in awe at his ex-best friend, especially at the lip ring that was at the left side of the blond's bottom lip. He immediately shook his head as if trying to shake the wonder out of his mind and he glared at Luke.

After Luke didn't talk to Michael for two months and two weeks into the school year, the brunet found it unbelievable that the blond had the gall to show up at his door as if nothing had ever happened.

"You got the wrong place, buddy," Michael said, closing the door on Luke.

The blond reacted quickly as he stuck his foot in between the door and wall, preventing the entrance from closing. Michael noticed this and was becoming even more annoyed than he was before. He opened the door wider once more and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want, Hemmings?" the brunet asked without even trying to hide his irritation. Luke glanced down at the ground before his eyes wandered back up to Michael's face.

Then the blond brought a hand up to his face, covering his mouth before he asked, "May I go inside your house?"

Knowing that Luke wouldn't go away, Michael agreed and stepped aside. Luke entered the house and Michael noticed that he had a backpack with him. Maybe he was only here for homework help. Either that or he finally came to his senses and decided to apologize to Michael. If it wasn't either of those two, then there really was no reason at all as to why Luke would even be here under his roof.

Michael followed Luke to the room and the blond took a seat in a chair, placing his backpack down on the ground. Michael left the door open, just in case he wanted to get Luke out of the room as quickly as possible if anything he didn't like happened.

"State your reason for your presence here," the brunet said, sitting down on top of his bed.

Luke still had his hand over his mouth and it was pissing Michael off. He had no problem keeping his hands from his face while talking to other people. So why was it only him that he did that with?

"J-Just thought I should catch up with my best friend," Luke answered, causing Michael to scoff in disbelief.

"After avoiding me all of this time, you think that now is a good time to do that? Yeah, I don't think so, Hemmings."

"Michael, listen--"

"No, _you_ listen to me. I don't know who you think you are, but you just don't ignore me for two fucking months! A-And when I tried to talk to you two weeks ago, you didn't utter a single word to me and then just left me. Did I do something wrong? I don't remember us getting into any fights before summer vacation started."

Tears started to pool at Michael's eyes as every word left from in between his lips while Luke's hand was still over his.

"D-Do you know how hurt I was being ignored by you?" the brunet continued, his voice soon becoming a whisper. "I just wanted to hang out with you like we used to, but you ignored all of my calls a-and I don't know what I did wrong." He dipped his head so he was facing down, not wanting to look at his ex-best friend in the eyes.

"Michael," the blond spoke, standing up from his spot. He made his way over to Michael, cupping the latter boy's face in his hands and making him glance up at him with green eyes that appeared glossy due to the tears.

Luke placed a kiss over the developed tears that had escaped from the corner of Michael's eyes, the brunet closing his eyelids as he focused on the feeling of Luke's lips and lip ring against his skin. Then Luke pulled Michael into a hug and Michael immediately wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Even though an apology won't suffice, I'm so sorry," the blond said as he combed his digits through Michael's brown hair. "You did nothing wrong, I promise."

The brown-haired boy sniffled before he nodded, rubbing his eyes against Luke's shoulder.

"D-Don't ignore me ever again," Michael whimpered. "I don't like it."

"All right."

The two didn't say anything after a while, the only sounds being made were Michael's sniffles.

Not long after, Luke and Michael were lying in bed, the blond's arms around the smaller boy as his sobs subsided.

"You okay now?" Luke asked and Michael made a small nod. "Then... can I try something?"

The brunet wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand before he turned a bit so he could look at Luke better. "What is it?" he questioned.

Luke drew his arms away, propping himself up on one elbow before he climbed over the other boy until his arms were on either side of Michael's head. Michael rolled onto his back and was staring with puzzled green eyes up at the blond.

The next thing Michael knew, Luke was kissing him on the lips. Michael's eyes went wide, surprised that Luke kissing him was even happening. But he knew it was real when he was able to feel the cold lip ring pressed against the right corner of his lips.

When the taller boy pulled out of the kiss, he noticed the shocked expression Michael was wearing, and he immediately became frantic, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Sh-Shit, I'm sorry!" Luke rambled as he moved away. "I-I shouldn't have done that. W-Was that your first kiss? I sh-should've asked that before pulling anything--"

Michael sat up and placed both of his hands on Luke's cheeks, bringing the blond's face closer to his as Luke's hand fell to his side. This time, the brunet pressed his lips onto Luke's, immediately leaving the once babbling boy dumb.

Michael broke the kiss and examined Luke's expression, seeing that he was at a complete loss of words.

"It was my first kiss," Michael explained, "but it was perfect, nevertheless." Then he saw a smile make its way onto Luke's lips, but the blond quickly hid it behind his hand.

Michael frowned before he sighed. "Why do you keep hiding your mouth behind your hand?" He pulled Luke's hand towards him and laced their fingers together. "There's nothing for you to hide."

Luke glanced at the space between the two. "About that... The thing is..." He began to trail off, and Michael was becoming impatient. "You, see, I--"

"Just tell me already," Michael snapped.

The blond responded, "Okay, but I'm going to show you the way I want to."

Michael nodded and then Luke pushed his lips against his, making Michael lean backwards until his back was once against pressed against the bed. Luke was on top of him, squeezing his way in between Michael's legs and his elbows supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush the smaller boy beneath him.

Suddenly the brunet shoved Luke away, leaving the blond confused at the action.

"D-Don't you have a girlfriend?" he reminded. "Sh-She wouldn't like it if I made out with her boyfriend."

Luke shook his head, bringing his face closer to Michael's until his lips were lightly brushing against the smaller boy's. "We broke up, because I wanted someone else."

"Whom did you want?"

The blond grinned. "I'm looking at him."

That made Michael's cheeks turn red from blush before he suddenly gasped. "You got your braces off!"

Luke nodded in a way the brunet found quite cute. "That's kind of the reason why I was avoiding you."

"Why didn't you just--"

But Michael was cut off when Luke started to kiss him, making the question leave Michael's mind as he became completely focused on kissing Luke.

Michael tried to push his tongue past the blond's lips, but the blond pulled away, shaking his head.

"Not yet, babe," Luke said with a chuckle, the nickname sending shivers up and down Michael's spine. "We're doing this my way." Then he attached his lips to the underside of Michael's chin, leaving multiple kisses there.

Michael tilted his head back so Luke was given more access and he let out a quiet sigh. Luke tugged at the neck of Michael's shirt down, exposing the brunet's collarbone. He moved his mouth there and started to press his lips to the skin.

Luke's free hand went down to the upper rim of Michael's jeans, popping the button open and pulling the zipper down. Michael realized Luke's action and flinched forward as Luke started moving downward.

"Wait, L-Luke," Michael stuttered out. "Do y-you want to do th-this?"

Luke's thumbs were dipped in the sides of Michael's jeans, prepared to tug them down, but not before glancing up at the nervous brunet.

"I think that's why I brought my backpack with some special stuff inside," he answered in a rather cheeky tone. Michael was madly blushing at this point. "Is this all right, babe?"

The brunet nodded. "Y-Yes."

Luke started to pull off Michael's jeans, Michael lifting his hips up so Luke could easily remove the article of clothing. Now Michael was left only in his boxers, and he was feeling completely embarrassed.

He let out a shaky breath when Luke pulled the brunet's length out. Michael bent his knees as he pressed the soles of his feet against the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes as he waited for what Luke was about to do.

The next thing the brunet, he felt Luke's lips at the tip of his now hardening cock before they moved to the side of his hard-on and towards the base.

Michael was trying his best to suppress a moan from sounding, but that didn't work when Luke soon took all of Michael into his mouth.

"F-Fuck," Michael whimpered, his face twisting into an expression of pleasure as a gasp followed him. He grabbed a fistful of the blanket beneath him, his toes curled against the bed, and he dug his heels into the bed sheets. He tried to bring his legs together, but Luke was in between them and the blond just pushed his thighs farther apart.

Suddenly Michael felt Luke's tongue licking at his length, but that wasn't the only thing that he felt.

Michael shot up and looked down to see the sight of Luke with the brunet's cock in his mouth. Luke's blue eyes glanced up at Michael and he pulled his mouth from Michael, a popping sound heard.

Luke stuck his tongue out at Michael, and that's when he saw what that other thing was he felt.

"Y-You got a tongue piercing, too?" Michael asked, even though the answer was right in front of him.

"Yeah," Luke said. "Plus, my tongue and lip piercings were the real reason why I avoided you. I had to wait for the swelling to die down before I could show you, because the swelling neither looked nor felt nice at all. Besides, if they were still hurting, I wouldn't be able to do this."

After Luke finished explaining, he immediately took Michael back into his mouth, making the latter boy throw his head back and snapping his eyes shut.

"O-Oh, shi--L-Luke..." Michael was a panting mess every time Luke's pierced tongue licked up his length. The blond hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down while his tongue and the tongue piercing rubbed his hard-on. When Luke's throat vibrated, Michael felt it and it made it impossibly more difficult for him to hold back.

"L-Luke, I-I need to--" the brunet whined. "I'm gonna--"

The taller boy pulled his mouth away from Michael's hard-on, seeing some of the salty fluid dripping from the tip. One hand grabbed at the base of Michael's length and he pressed his lips to the leaking head before he decided to drive Michael wild by licking there, the piercing running over as well.

Michael's moans grew louder every lick Luke gave him. The feeling was too good for him and he was so tempted to come right there, but he tried to resist the urge to do so. However, the ball of Luke's piercing that kept brushing over his tip was making him reach his high even more.

Luke was back to having Michael's hard-on back inside of his mouth, sucking on it while licking the sides at the same time. The brunet tried to buck his hips forward, but the blond managed to keep them down.

Michael noticed Luke pulling off the boxers down to his knees and the blond brought one hand to massage Michael's balls, squeezing them once in a while.

"L-Lukey," the smaller boy whimpered, feeling himself coming closer to climaxing. "Pl-Please, I-I can't hold b-back."

"No one's stopping you," Luke said around Michael's hard-on, the vibrations going around his red length before Michael finally released in Luke's mouth while screaming out Luke's name.

The brunet was now exhausted, and he was breathing heavily. There were some sweat drops coming down from the side of his head and he wiped them away.

He sensed Luke bringing himself upwards and he opened his eyes to see Luke leaning down to kiss him once more.

"Ew, no! Shoo!" Michael shouted, pushing Luke away who was now laughing. "Go wash your mouth! Go! You know where the bathroom is!"

"Fine then, bossy no-pants," Luke said, still chuckling from Michael's behavior before he got up and walked off to the bathroom.

The brunet looked down at his now softened cock, seeing some white stuff still leaking from its head. His boxers were still around his knees, so he decided to pull them back on.

Michael suddenly remembered that he just got a blow job from Luke and that made his face burn from embarrassment. He sat up, picked up a pillow on his bed, and placed it over his lower region.

Once Luke had returned, the blond closed the door, locking it and moving back towards the bed.

"Wh-Why'd you lock the door?" Michael asked nervously.

"Did you think I was done?" Luke questioned. "I didn't even open up my backpack yet."

Michael's face grew hot again. "Y-You don't h-have those... kinds of s-stuff, d-do you?"

"Oh, no. There are no toys in my backpack. I'm not that kind of person, babe." Luke's fingers started working at the button and zipper of his jeans, finally getting them undone and tugging his jeans down. He lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed that into the ground, so now he was only in black boxers.

Michael couldn't help but admire Luke's well-built body and he was already getting turned on again.

The blond ran his fingers through his hair as he pushed aside the pillow that was on Michael's lap before he was back in between the smaller boy's legs. "Now, shall we get the real thing started?"

The brunet just stared at Luke's face as he thought over what Luke said. Did he want to do this with Luke? He could say no and wait a little bit longer, but something inside really wanted it now.

"O-Okay," Michael finally answered, nodding his head.

"Have you done it with anyone before?"

Michael shook his head. "But if I had to give my innocence to anyone, I'm glad it's to you."

Luke grinned widely as he brought his face closer to Michael's. The brunet grimaced when remembering Luke gave him head not too long ago, making Luke chuckle.

"I swear, I cleaned my mouth," the blond assured. "Just let me kiss you now."

Michael didn't say anything, but instead pushed his lips to Luke's. Their lips began moving in sync and Luke pushed the smaller boy down onto the bed, Michael wrapping his legs around Luke's waist and his ankles crossing behind the blond.

Luke started to grind his hips against Michael, the brunet feeling Luke's already developed hard-on rubbing his bum.

At this point, both of the boys were very turned on and about ready to get the sex started, but Luke knew better than to jump right into it.

"Babe, I need to prep you up, okay?" Luke said when the two broke the kiss. "I want to make this feel as good as possible."

"All right," Michael said as he nodded. Luke stood up and went over to his backpack and the brunet took this time to get rid of his shirt, laying it down beside him.

Luke came back with a bottle of lubricant and a condom packet. He put the condom on top of Michael's shirt and was about to squirt some lube into his hand, but Michael stopped him by grabbing the blond's wrist.

"B-Before you do that," Michael began, "c-could you, um, do something else?"

"Of course," Luke said with a smile. "What is it?"

The brunet brought Luke's face down so their lips were connected once again. Then he guided the blond's hand down to his growing bulge and let it rest on top of it.

Luke seemed to have gotten the message, because the moment Michael released Luke's wrist the taller boy was immediately moving his hand in a stroking motion, making Michael whine into the kiss.

The blond seemed pleased with the reaction he had gotten from the brunet, so he slid his hand even more in between Michael's legs and pressed one finger to where Michael's hole was.

When Michael gasped at the feeling, Luke took this opportunity to push his tongue into Michael's mouth, their tongues rubbing together. The taller boy's hand moved back to Michael's hard-on, massaging from the base to the head.

The smaller boy finally pulled out of the kiss, the two catching their breaths. Luke's hand didn't stop moving against Michael's hard length though.

"I-I'm ready now," the brunet breathed out. "Fuck, Lukey. I need you."

Luke nodded, brushing one hand through Michael's brown hair. He pressed his lips to Michael's one last time before he responded, "Okay."

Once the blond had discarded the last pieces of clothing of the two, he sat himself in between Michael's legs, grabbed the bottle of lube, and squirted some of its contents onto his right hand. After he slicked his fingers up, he leaned over the brown-haired boy and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Michael writhed slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of Luke's finger making its way inside his hole.

"You okay, baby?" the taller boy when he pulled away from Michael's red lips, stopping his finger's movement and seeming genuinely afraid that he was hurting the brown-haired boy.

Michael nodded, his arms encircling the blond's neck. "I-I'm fine. Keep going."

"Hang on." Luke pushed his digit deeper, making the brunet whimper. "Tell me when you're okay."

"Mmm..." the brunet hummed, some tears brimming at his eyes. "Okay. I'm okay now."

"I'm going to add another. After the third one, we can get to it."

"Pl-Please hurry. I need to--"

"I know, baby. I do, too. Just bear with me, okay?"

After Michael gave Luke the consent to add another finger, the blond did just that, kissing Michael in hopes that he'd distract the smaller boy from the feeling.

Luke slowly started to stretch out Michael's hole, making the brown-haired boy gasp loudly as he immediately clung tighter to Luke.

"Shh, we're almost there," Luke whispered, his hand not busy with prepping Michael up moving through Michael's hair. He pressed his lips against Michael's cheek, catching some of the tears that had slipped from the smaller boy's eyes.

Once the taller boy had two of his fingers entirely inside of Michael, he brushed over a spot that made Michael scream out.

"L-Luke!" the brunet cried, arching his back above his back. "I-I can't--"

"I need to add the third before I go on," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm ready--fuck, I'm ready for you."

Even though Michael's voice was incredibly attractive to Luke, the blond found the smaller boy's pleas absolutely hot, and it wasn't helping him resist the need to come all over their stomachs.

"Baby, it's just one more finger," the taller boy said. "You can do this. I promise."

"Lukey, please..." Michael's green eyes glanced up at Luke, and the blond was pretty sure that he was going to go insane if he didn't hurry it up already.

He informed the smaller boy that he was going to insert one more digit. So Luke pulled out the two fingers that were inside of Michael and then slowly added three at the same time.

With every push Luke added to his fingers to get deeper inside of the brunet, Michael would gasp and whimper, stretching his trembling arms out towards the blond.

Luke leaned down and let the arms go around his neck as he connected their lips together. His tongue moved past the smaller boy's lips, the ball of his piercing making contact with Michael's upper teeth. He felt the brunet's tongue playing with the piercing and he couldn't help but smile.

Once his three fingers were knuckles deep in Michael, Luke drew away.

"Ready, baby?" Luke asked hesitantly, worry laced through his voice.

Michael gave Luke a reassuring nod. "I am."

"Okay. Just hold."

Michael's arms fell from Luke's neck and his legs dropped to the bed. Luke picked up the condom packet and tore it open, placing the latex protector over his hard-on. Michael noticed Luke gulp rather nervously as he shakily slicked his covered length up.

Once he was done, Luke looked at the brown-haired boy before saying, "Promise to tell me if I'm hurting you, baby."

Michael nodded his head in understanding, and then Luke brought the tip of his length to Michael's prepped-up entrance before he slowly pushed inside.

"O-Oh!" the brunet gasped aloud the moment his mouth fell open, his face displaying an expression of both pain and pleasure.

The blond pulled out before he thrust deeper, a grunt leaving from between his lips.

"So tight, baby," Luke groaned. "Loosen up for me."

"L-Lukey, kiss me," Michael begged, puckering his lips up at the taller boy who obliged in the brown-haired boy's request.

As the two had their lips moving in sync, Luke was pushing more into Michael while trying to occupy the latter boy's mind from any uncomfortable sensation he felt.

After a few thrusts from Luke and a few tears, cries, gasps, and whimpers from Michael, the taller was almost completely inside of Michael. The brown-haired boy was still trying to get used to the feeling as he had made scratch marks on Luke's back while panting heavily like it would somehow ease the pain.

"Almost there," Luke breathed out. "Tell me when."

Without uttering out any words, Michael dug his heels into Luke's back, pushing the blond into him until the taller boy's hips were finally touching Michael's bum.

Michael had made Luke's hard-on stroke his pleasure spot and he screamed, "Oh! R-Right there, Lukey."

"Here?" Luke asked as he pulled out slightly before pushing back in. The brunet bit back a moan, but he wasn't very successful since it escaped him anyway.

"Yes, there! A-Again."

So Luke continued to pull out and thrust back in over and over again, his pace soon increasing. While he thrust in and out of Michael, Luke reattached their lips and rubbed his pierced tongue against Michael's. The smaller boy's hands went to Luke's blond hair and gripped a fistful of it, tugging on it.

Not long after a few thrusts, the two were a moaning mess and Michael was spurting all over between their stomachs, some of it even shooting up to their chests. Luke groaned out Michael's name as he followed after, spilling into the condom as his movements gradually began to slow down.

The two broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily as Luke finally pulled out, leaving the boy beneath him whimpering as he felt so empty now that Luke was no longer inside of him.

The blond carefully removed the condom from his softened cock and sealed it tightly before searching for a trash can and tossing the used protector away.

Luke collapsed on top of Michael, the two completely tired from their sexual activity. He then lifted his head and his blue eyes gazed into Michael's green ones before he slowly inched his face closer to Michael's so the two were captured into another kiss, this time it was more loving than needy.

After the passionate kiss, Michael turned on his side so his back was to Luke. The taller boy stood up from the bed and went over to where the box of tissues was on Michael's computer desk. He picked up the entire box and made his way back over to the exhausted brown-haired boy, cleaning up the mess on both of their stomachs.

Once they were clean from what came out of Michael's used-to-be-hard length, Luke squirmed back into the bed, pulling the blanket from beneath and covered the two of them. He wrapped his arms around the brunet, pulling him closer and kissing his neck. Then he started to kiss his brown hair before he nuzzled his face into it.

Michael brought one hand behind Luke's head, brushing his fingers through the taller boy's blond hair and sighing contently.

"I love you so much, baby," Luke whispered.

"I love you, too," Michael responded.

"And I'm never going to ignore you again."

"You better not ignore me."

The two were silent as one of Michael's hands played with Luke's hair while the other one was holding one of Luke's hands.

"Lukey?" Michael mumbled.

"Yes, baby?" Luke questioned.

"How do you feel about me dyeing my hair blue and getting an eyebrow piercing?"

**Author's Note:**

> lukeslyrics: I'm really honored to have written this with iCheeseYou, because she's an amazing writer, and an amazing friend, and this brief experience with her has been fun. I love that we came up with ideas for this along the way, and how we helped each other with parts of this. I hope you guy liked reading this, too.
> 
> iCheeseYou: I've never co-written a story before, but I enjoyed writing with lukeslyrics c: And as for everyone else, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! Have a Muketastic life! x


End file.
